


The Magic Word

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: Filch knows how to handle Snape, and sometimes Snape knows how to be handled.





	The Magic Word

A man gets a sense for it, same as he knows when a cat's going to scratch.

It's "sir" most of the time, and "Professor," and "Professor Snape, sir." All respect due is given, never mind Snape's age.

The other word doesn't cross his lips until he's certain of getting the purr and not the hiss. One of those days when the young professor's in a well-deserved strop. When Argus has made him a snack, taken his boots for a polish, and taken him to bed.

"Good lad," he says, giving it to him nice and hard. "There's a good lad..."

* * *

Severus neither drinks nor smokes. Alcohol dulls the wits and smoke dulls the senses, and a brewer of potions requires both at their sharpest.

He is...rather partial to the smell, however.

Firewhisky (not the Famous Grouse). Whole leaf tobacco (not Woodbines). Sweat and pumice soap, and a coat that hasn't been laundered in ten years. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply as he's stripped out of his clothing with workmanlike efficiency.

Something tightens in his chest.

Rough hands and afternoon stubble. Heavy weight pressing down on him. The bed creaking. Warm breath in his ear.

"Good lad..."


End file.
